The Right Thing
by TheGirlin404
Summary: It's wedding day for one of our girls. Which one? And do they say I do? One-Shot


The Right Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to TG, JT, TNT and whoever else. **

**AN: This is a story I told myself I'd never publish, but here it is.**

You stand there looking out over everyone and you know you are doing the right thing. All here today are present to witness true happiness, including you. Although you look happy on the outside you feel very differently on the inside, but you'll do your best to never let anyone else see it. After all, you've felt very differently on the inside for quite some time now, but this is the right thing.

You take your place at the front of the aisle and turn to watch the flower girls take their turn. You start think that you made the right call going with the soft pink rose petals for the girls to spread out. They match well with the light pink brushstrokes tulips and white roses the two of you finally decided on as the wedding flowers. The soft music that was playing suddenly shifts into the wedding march, pulling you out of your thoughts on choices. The back doors open and the congregation rises to watch the bride enter and make her way to the man waiting for her. You watch too, stunned by the sight of her. You knew just how amazing she looked; you helped her get ready. But, here, now, practically literally floating down the aisle, she looks even more amazing than you could have ever imagined.

You look over to her groom. He's handsome, kind, adores her, and he's almost perfect, but you would give anything to have the opportunity to take his place; to have the chance to stand there in a dress and wait on her to make her way towards you. If only. You want to be able to take her hand and look her in the eye and tell her exactly what you mean when you say those three little words. She loves you, just like you love her; but for you they mean so much more. To you they are a vow to always be there, no matter what.

She reaches the front, takes his hand, and turns to hand you her bouquet. The most beautiful smile adorns her face; the one that shines so bright it rivals the rays of the sun. With the bouquet secure in your hands, she turns to face him. The minister starts the ceremony and once again your brain turns back to thinking of how you can still tell her. It so badly wants you to tell her that while he may be the right guy for her, he may not be the best person for her. It wants you to tell her just how much _you_ are that right person; that you'll love her unconditionally and do everything you can to make her happy for the rest of your lives.

At last that pivotal moment has arrived in this ceremony. The movies almost always show someone standing up to object, but you've found that it rarely happens in real life. You start to wonder what she would think if you objected right now. Would she be mad that you stole this moment? Would she be fine with what you could potentially tell her? You could do it; just let the words fall out of your mouth and get it over with. At least you would know one way or another whether or not she could possibly love you in the same way you love her. But, no matter how many words your brain throws at you, nothing comes out of your mouth and the chapel remains silent. The moment passes by in silence because it is the right thing.

They start to exchange their vows. At one point you helped her come up with the words she felt right to express her feelings for him, but in the end they decided on traditional vows. Honestly, it's for the best that they do the traditional vows. It saves you the hurt of hearing her say the words to him that you helped her decide on to describe their love. It spares you some of the pain it would surely have caused you to listen to her use the words you gave her; those words which you would use on this day if you were standing in front of her because they describe your love for her.

Next comes the exchanging of the rings. The one he places on her hand is simple with just a couple diamonds set into the gold band. Considering what you both do for work and the things you deal with on a daily basis, it wouldn't do to have something flashy and gaudy that could get caught on something. That was the explanation she gave everyone anyway. In truth you know her groom is a simple man and he had picked out a simple band when they went shopping together and she felt she needed to pick out something similar his; no matter how much she may have wanted something with a little more flash and sparkle. As they make the exchange you can't help but think of how you would have chosen to get matching bands. You would have taken her to any jewelry store she wanted and let her pick out whatever she wanted; even if it turned out the be the most gaudy, flashy, sparkly ring in the store. Then, because you love her so much, you would get the same one for yourself. Why? Because people should know that you are hers and she yours; and that you are incredibly happy and proud that she decided to choose you. You would probably pinch yourself every day to make sure it wasn't a dream; to make sure that she actually chose you. Unfortunately she doesn't know just how much you love her, so she can't choose you and you can't pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming.

With those words it's over. Now officially pronounced husband and wife they kiss for all those in attendance. Just a small chaste peck on the lips, and you think about how you'd have swept her off her feet if you were the one to kiss her after being pronounced her wife. You hand her back the bouquet she handed to you such a short time ago and see another one of those beautiful smiles that rivals the sun displayed. She turns to face the crowd and takes his hand as they run up the aisle. Yes literally run up the aisle and to a waiting limo that will immediately take them off to head towards their honeymoon. A little untraditional to decide to leave so suddenly and then have a reception when they get back, but they can have anything they choose for their wedding. As you watch her climb into the limo you are slightly relieved, you've done the right thing. Now though, you'll face what you've been dreading.

She is your best friend and you love her. You love her desperately; you've loved her desperately since the day it hit you upside the head that you loved her as more than a friend. That day became one of the worst of your life too because you knew that she would most likely never love you the same way. This led to the hardest decision of your life. You wouldn't tell her how you felt, because you couldn't stand to lose her. She became everything for you and you wouldn't survive without her in your life. So, the hardest decision of your life became to just stay her best friend. You had to decide that you loved her so much you would let her go and let her find what would make her happy. You would always love her though, and you vow to always be there for her no matter what. The day that she found what made her happy your heart broke into a million pieces. You knew that was the day you would have to stand beside her and watch her get everything she wanted and you would get nothing. Nothing out there could fill the void in your heart where the life you could have had together resides, but you can't let anyone else know. So you do the only thing you can, you stand beside her as her maid of honor and help her make every wish come true. You help her plan, pick, and prepare everything that needs it. You dread the fact that you will probably never find someone else to love the way you love her. How could you? She's so perfect. You dread the fact that one day your life could become lonely again. There's a saying you've heard, "If you love someone you have to let them go," and that's what you've done here. You love her so much that it's worth it to have a broken heart so long as she's happy, so, in the end, you've done the right thing.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it probably didn't turn out like you'd hoped. Feel free to tell me which of our girls it was you think tied the knot.(Or anything else you might have to say.) **


End file.
